Awakening Emotions
by Enchanted-Blue-Eyes84
Summary: Is about a girl named Katrina (Kat) who has always had a common rival with Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, but that all changes when Kat's life is in danger. Mild violence in chapters 4, 5 and 6.
1. Chapter 1: Friends and Rivals

Chapter 1:

Friends and rivals

Kat and her two best friends, Dawn and Cori, were hanging out at the mall not really spending money but just hanging out catching up on gossip and the latest news.

"So? What are we going to do?" Dawn asked looking at Cori.

"Yeah, Kat what are we going to do?" Cori asked looking at Kat.

"Why do you guys always ask me?" Kat asked looking at both of them strangely.

"Because you always know." Cori and Dawn said laughing.

Kat just rolled her eyes and looked out the door leading to the parking lot when she saw Yugi and his friends plus Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba, right behind Yugi and crew.

"Look Yugi an crew just arrived." Kat said to her best friends.

"And so is Kaiba and his little brother." Cori added.

"Now Kat be nice." Dawn scolded her best friend.

"Hey, I can't guaranty anything." Kat said in a snippy voice.

Dawn in return flipped Kat off and Kat well ignored her. Cori and Dawn both shock their heads at Kat who was trying to get Yugi's attention.

"Hey Yugi!!" Kat yelled happily.

Yugi turned around to see Kat, Dawn and Cori sitting at a table near the escalators. Yugi motioned to his friends to where Kat and her friends were sitting.

"Hey Kat!? Can we join you?" Joey asked.

"Of course you guys can." Kat, Cori and Dawn said sweetly.

"Hey Kaiba why don't you join us?" Yugi said to Kaiba as he walked in.

Kaiba and Mokuba walked up to the group and stood behind Joey who was sitting next to Yugi and Tristan. Kat, Dawn and Cori who were across from Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea.

"Kaiba." Kat said trying to be nice.

"Kat." Kaiba said also trying to be nice

"It's amazing they know each others names." Cori said being a smartass.

"Oh that's right Kaiba and Kat don't exactly see eye to eye." Joey said remembering that the two don't like each other that well.

"Kat Kaiba be nice to each other for once." Dawn scolded the two of them

"I didn't do anything." Kat said in a whiney tone.

"Nor have I." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Everyone stared at Kaiba and Kat shaking their heads at both of them. _'They would make a cute couple if they ever stop fighting'_ Cori thought to herself. All to well Cori had no clue has to how many people around this very table were thinking the exact same thing at that moment.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?

Chapter 2

Why me?

Kat sat silently watching everyone, _'Why me? I like Kaiba and yet I treat him as if I hate him'_ she wondered to her self in silence. Cori and Dawn knew all to well deep down Kat had feelings for the elder Kaiba brother and yet claimed she hated his guts both girls were going to make Kat admit to her self that she indeed did have feelings for Seto Kaiba and yet they didn't know how to go about doing just that. Then again it was kinda hard for Kat to admit that she had feelings for the young CEO plus she already had a boyfriend, Duke Devlin to be exact.

"So what are we going to do its noon?" Kat said as she watched everyone.

"We could go get some lunch? Cori said think that would be the best thing.

"Lunch sounds good do you guys want to join us?" Dawn said looking at Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Really you want us to come to?" Asked Joey.

"Of course we're all friends _kinda_." Kat said with a smile.

Kaiba knew that Kat wasn't to enthused about him and Mokuba coming along well at least himself since she seemed to get along with his brother better than him.

"Seto, please can we join them also, please?" Mokuba pleaded to his big brother.

"I don't think Kat would be to thrilled to have me there." Said Kaiba knowing full well he was right.

"Kat is it ok if Seto comes to I know you and him don't exactly like each other." Said Mokuba.

"Yes Mokuba Se… Kaiba can come to its fine with me." Said Kat hoping no one caught her miss up.

"So you two promise to be nice?" Said Yugi a little surprise Kat even agreed.

"We haven't even fought since he walked up." Said Kat honestly.

"For once I agree with Kat." Said a very calm Kaiba.

"Amazing Kaiba and Kat are getting along…" Said a very amused Cori.

"Miracles do happen." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Bite me!!" Kat said, as she turned red.

With that said everyone around the table started laughing at Kat who was a slight shade of red and trying to hide it but not succeeding. Kaiba was also laughing at Kat who glared at him plus turned even redder,_ 'She is truly beautiful' _Kaiba though to himself with a smile and quit a few suppressed chuckles.

"OK can we go now?!" Kat said getting alittle annoyed.

"Sure whatever you say Kat." Cori said smiling.

"Yeah whatever you say Kat." Dawn said smiling.

"Ok you two spill it I know your hiding something." Said Kat.

"Kinda but if we say it out loud there would be two embarrassed people." Dawn said giggling.

"Who?" Asked Joey.

"Kat and an other person that will stay anonymous." Cori said as she started to giggle too.

"Ok who is this other person?" Asked Kaiba wanting to know.

"No one no one at all isn't that right Cori and Dawn." Kat said glaring at her two best friends.

"Yeah we were just kidding there is no else." Said Cori and Dawn.

Kaiba didn't believe them for a second and was bound and determined to find out what Kat's secret was even if he had to ask Kat herself to get the answers he wanted needed to know. Cori and Dawn were relived when Kat stood up and pushed her chair in and started to live the mall.

"Hey wait up where are we going to lunch?" Said Cori and Dawn.

"I don't know lets find out." Said Kat as she stopped.

"Hey guys where do we all want to eat?" Asked Kat.

"May I make a subjection?" Said Kaiba with a smile.

"Of course Kaiba." Said Cori.

"How about Los Loca I know they have good food." Said Kaiba smirking.

"Yeah you should know you are always there when I'm working." Kat blurted out.

"You work at the new restaurant?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah I've been workin' there since the beginning of the summer." Said Kat.

"What times do you go in?" Asked Cori.

"From 12pm to about 10pm, but today is my day off." Kat said happily.

"And Kaiba don't you own Los Loca?" Asked Dawn.

"Yes I own Los Loca, so?" Kaiba said in an annoyed voice.

"So you were in charge of hiring." Cori said with a smile.

"Nope, I had nothing to do with the hiring I just pay the employees." Kaiba said honestly.

"Have you gotten a check yet Kat?" Asked Dawn.

"Nope but I'll pick it up when we get there." Kat said with a smile.

"Isn't Los Loca like really expensive?" Asked a very unsure Joey.

"Not really it just depends on what you order." Kat told all of them truthfully.

"Don't worry about it I'm paying for lunch." Said a very determined Kaiba.

"What?!" Asked a very surprised Kat.

"Why are you going to do that Seto?" Asked Mokuba unsure what his brother was planning.

"Just because I feel like being nice to everyone for once." Stated Kaiba as he walked out the front doors with Mokuba close behind.

The subject was dropped and everyone pilled into there cars and drove to Los Loca for lunch. Kat drove to Los Loca not saying a word to her two best friends who wanted answers.

-At Los Loca

Kaiba and Mokuba were the first ones to arrive at the restaurant then Kat, Cori and Dawn and finally Yugi and his friends arrived. Everyone was taken to a big booth that could seat at least twenty people and Kat figured that Kaiba had asked for that booth and what Kaiba wants Kaiba gets, usually. Everyone slides into the booth one at a time –from left to right sat Joey, Dawn, Tristan, Cori, Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, Kat and Kaiba – Kat wasn't at all to happy sitting next to Kaiba she really wanted to change places with someone but everyone including Mokuba shook there heads no way to Kat's pleading eyes_ 'I'm so screwed!'_ Kat thought to her self.

"Order whatever you want." Said Kaiba as he himself looked over the menu.

"Really Kaiba?" Asked Joey.

"Yes I have the money why not spend it on my friends and family." Kaiba inquired.

"So you consider Kat a friend, after all?" Asked Dawn.

"Yes even thou her and I fight I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her." Said Kaiba a slit tint of red.

"Thanks Kaiba, I think." Said Kat smiling warmly.

"Not a problem Kat." Said Kaiba turning to face Kat, this time.

"Yeah Kat Seto isn't all that heartless like people say." Said a very happy Mokuba.

"True, Kaiba has changed since the end of Duelist Kingdom." Said Yugi.

"About Duelist Kingdom thank you again Yugi for helping Mokuba and I." Said Kaiba.

"I'm glade all of you got out of Duelist Kingdom alive." Said Kat.

"Do you know what happen at Duelist Kingdom, Kat?" Asked Mokuba.

"Yes I was there just not as a duelist but as a guest." Said Kat with a smile.

"I never say you there." Said Kaiba surprised to find out this information.

"Nor did I. How about you Yugi?" Asked Joey taking a sip of his coke.

"Yes I saw her she was talking to Pegasus the night before our duel." Yugi said honestly.

"So Kat is telling the truth." Asked Tristan really confused.

"Maximillian Pegasus is my step-father." Said Kat looking down at her hands.

"Your related to that sleaze ball?" Asked Kaiba a little shocked to hear that Kat was related to Pegasus.

"Not by choice I'm not." Said Kat a little angry that she was related to Pegasus.

"Then you're his step-daughter?" Said Joey.

"Yes, my mother married into the Crawford family just before Duelist Kingdom." Said Kat.

"Then why were you at Duelist Kingdom during the tournament?" Asked Kaiba.

"My mother insisted that I visit him I was against it but my father said it would be good from me to get away so I left for Duelist Kingdom Island." Said Kat.

"So why were you talking to Pegasus just before he dueled Yugi?" Asked a concerned Tea.

"I told him that I knew about the Kaiba brothers and that he better not harm either of them or Yugi." Kat said honestly.

"You stood up to him for us?" Asked a very intrigued Kaiba.

"Well back then I didn't know who you or Mokuba were so I treated you with respect." Said Kat.

"I remember you now!" Mokuba said happily.

"You do Mokuba?" Asked Kat surprised that he remember her.

"Yeah you helped me escape from Pegasus the first time." Said Mokuba.

"And I'm sorry it didn't work out the first time." Kat said bowing her head.

"Sure it did I was able to find Yugi and he in return saved my brother and I." Said Mokuba.

"I know but still my step-father took your souls away." Kat said bowing her head.

"Don't feel responsible for what happened at Duelist Kingdom, Kat." Kaiba said in a sincere voice.

"It's kinda hard not to take the blame for what my step-father did." Kat told him honestly.

"Kat you had no control over your step-father as most of us do." Joey said trying to make Kat feel better.

"I know Joey I really do but still he shouldn't have." Kat said trying to hind her anger.

"Why don't we order something to eat?" Kaiba said changing the subject.

"Yeah sounds good." Yugi said happily.

Kat shock her head in agency to what Kaiba had suggested. Everyone ordered what he or she wanted and like Kaiba had promised he paid for everything. Kat was surprised that Kaiba and herself didn't fight the whole time they were together and it not only surprised both of them but everyone that was present.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Lovers

(Note: Duke out of character for the next couple of chapters.)

Chapter 3

Unknown lovers

Kat and Kaiba actusually behaved them selves rather well at lunch and everyone was impressed by it as well because normally Kat and Kaiba are at each others throats either picking or fighting but not right now and hopefully not today. Kaiba was drinking his Ice tea and Kat was talking to Joey about something that he didn't really catch the beginning of the conversation and he thought best not to ask Kat what exactly they were all talking about seeing that he was the only one not completely paying attention to what Kat was saying.

"You serious?" Joey said with wide eyes.

"Completely." Kat said with a giggle when something brush against her back.

Kat turned to look at the only person it could be, Seto Kaiba, who was trying to figure out what the hell everyone is talking about including his little brother. Kat noticed that Kaiba looked puzzled by something. Yes the Seto Kaiba was puzzled!

"Kaiba?" Kat said unsure if she should even ask.

"Uh?" Kaiba said coming back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked nicely.

"Yeah never better, why?" Asked Kaiba.

"You just look puzzled about something, that's all." Kat said sweetly.

"No I'm fine really Kat I'm ok." Kaiba said trying to sound like himself.

"If you say so Kaiba." Kat said shaking her head.

Kaiba was relieved that Kat didn't ask any more question _'God I want Kat but… I can't have her, she's with Duke Devlin now.'_ Kaiba thought recalling bits and pieces of the conversation that was going on beside him. Kaiba was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't see the one person he wished he could be, Duke Devlin.

"Hey guys what's up?" Duke said cheerfully.

"Hey Duke what are you doing here?" Kat asked puzzled as why her new boyfriend was at Los Loca.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Duke asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah but still this is a surprise." Kat said looking at him.

"Excuse me Duke I have to go pay the check." Kaiba said trying to be polite.

"Yeah sure Kaiba whatever you say bud." Duke said as he stepped a side to let Kaiba out.

"Thank you." Kaiba said with a nod.

Duke took this opportunity to bend down and kiss Kat on the cheek. Kat blushed a slight shade of pink and was even more surprised to see that Kaiba was red and glaring at Duke. Kat put this incident under 'things to ask Kaiba later on' when she was able to talk to him with out Duke there.

"Kat I took the liberty of getting your check for you." Kaiba said handing Kat her pay check.

"Thank you Kaiba that was nice of you." Kat said smiling at Kaiba sweetly.

"No problem, Mokuba lets go." Kaiba said changing the subject.

"Ok Seto. Excuse me Kat." Mokuba said nicely.

"Of course Mokuba." Kat said as she moved out of the way for Mokuba to get out.

"Kat?" Asked Mokuba.

"Yeah Mokuba?" Asked Kat.

"Thank you." Mokuba said politely.

"For what?" Kat asked totally confused.

"For allowing Seto and I to join you and your friends." Mokuba said honestly.

"Your welcome Mokuba." Kat said smiling at Mokuba and then at Kaiba.

"Yes thank you." Kaiba said with a slightly sad smile.

This Kat also put under 'things to ask Kaiba later' so then just maybe she could find out what the heck is up with Kaiba. Kat was really confused as to why Kaiba glared at Duke and just now why he looked so sad _'Why is Kaiba all of a sudden wanting my attention when him and I don't exactly like each other, other than just being friends?'_ Kat asked herself not realizing she even though of Kaiba and her just being good friends. Kat shock her head to clear her head she needed to get away from Kaiba for a couple hour and then maybe she would be able to think better.

"So Kat did you miss me?" Duke asked with a smile.

"Uh? Sorry Duke what was that?" Asked Kat not fully paying attention.

"Are you ok Kat? You look pale." Duke said concerned about Kat.

"No I'm fine really." Kat said smiling at him hoping he would just leave it at that.

"If you say so baby." Duke said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Ok you two need to get a room." Joey said laughing.

"What Joey Wheeler jealous? That I have Kat and you don't." Duke said in a cocky tone.

_"No but I am." Kaiba said to himself._

"Na man I have Dawn and she's all I need." Joey said with a smile to Dawn.

"And I have Joey." Dawn said kissing Joey on the cheek.

"Yeah real cute Duke come on let's leave before you get us thrown out." Kat said with a giggle.

"I would never do something like that." Duke said innocently.

"Uh yeah sure whatever you say Duke." Kat said rolling her eyes.

Kat wasn't really paying attention to Duke who was glaring at her like _'kiss-my-rosy-white-ass'_ but when she looked at him she immediately got real nervous. _'Damn remind me not to piss him off again.'_ Kat thought to her self as Duke wrapped his arm around her waist and she visible flinched when he did so. Kaiba took notice that Kat had flinched when Duke put his arm around her waist but wasn't sure what had happened to make her do so. Yeah he knew her and Duke were fighting off and on about nothing really to important at least that's what Joey had said.

"What's wrong Kat?" Duke asked.

"N-Nothing is wrong." Kat said in a shaky voice.

"We'll talk later then." Duke said in a very firm voice.

"Alright." Kat said scared that Duke might actusually hit her and he has.

Kaiba notice the worry in Kat's eyes as they left the restaurant. Kaiba had never seen Kat so frightened in his life since he has known her. To say the least Kaiba was worried about Kat's safety noticing the look he himself was receiving for Duke.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting to Survive

Chapter 4

Fighting to Survive

Kat didn't live with Cori or Dawn but right now she was really wishing she were with her best friends. See her and Duke lived together and have been for two weeks the first week was peaceful but the second week was turning out to be absolutely hell.

"I didn't do anything!!" Kat screamed at Duke.

"Bull then why the hell did you flinch?!" Duke asked angrily.

"I don't know… it's a reflex." Kat said trying to lie to him.

"You know I love you right?!" Duke asked trying to sound nice.

"Yeah but…" Kat was thrown against the wall hard.

"Don't lie to me!" Duke yelled in her face.

"Duke your hurting me." Kat said almost in tears.

"Then answer the question and I want hurt you anymore." Duke said with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes I know that you love me." Kat said trying to calm him down.

"Good." Duke said kissing her on the lips.

Kat didn't move away from him in fear that if she did so he would throw her against the wall again. So she let him kiss her on the lips, now pretending she liked it was a totally different story _'I'm going to be swore tomorrow, that's for sure.'_ She thought to her self as Duke let go of her and sat down on the couch running his fingers throw his hair acting like nothing had happened. Kat was safe at least until he found something else to blame her for. Kat was shaking really bad since she was scared out of her mind so she decided to go take a shower to rinse her troubles away hopefully but she knew all to well that would never happen.

-At Kaiba Mansion

Kaiba sat in his office trying to figure out what was actusually happening at Kat and Duke's apartment across town _'he better not hurt her or I swear I'm going to make Duke's life a living hell!'_ Kaiba thought to him self not realizing he cared so much for Kat. Kaiba shock his head trying to come back to reality when Mokuba walked in wanting his goodnight hug from his big brother.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked concerned about his big brother.

"Nothing Mokuba I'm just thinking that's all." Seto said with a smile.

Mokuba believed his big brother so he let the subject go and continued on to give his brother a goodnight hug since it was getting late or at least it was Mokuba's bed time. With that done Mokuba left Seto's office and Seto continued to think about Kat worried that something bad might be happening to her.

-Back at Kat and Duke's apartment

Kat had just jumped in the shower she had remembered to lock the bathroom door wanting to be left alone and she knew that Duke would respect that. She let the water flow over her body taking all of the pain away from her body even though she knew she would be super swore in the morning and that she would more than likely be bruise from her shoulders down to the middle of her back. Kat was wishing someone any one would come rescue her but she learned long ago the dreams are just dreams and no one was ever going to help her get away from Duke. _'All I can do is fight to survive this world and hope I make it.' _She thought to her self as she got out of the shower dried her self off and got dressed in her pajamas that were soft against her very swore shoulders. She cringed at the thought of going into the living room but she knew she had better say good night to Duke then have to put up with him coming into her room and yelling at her for not kissing him goodnight.

"Duke?" Kat said very scared of him.

"What is it baby girl?" Duke asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to go to bed." Kat said shaking on the inside.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning if I'm not at work." Duke said standing up.

"Ok, goodnight." Kat said kissing him on the lips.

"Love you." Duke said after he pulled away from her.

"Love you too." Kat said smiling.

Kat gave a sigh of relief when she heard his bedroom door shut shortly after hers. That night Kat cried her self to sleep yet again that week wishing that the morning would come and she could go see her best friends and be around the people she knew would never hurt her physically.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Straw

Chapter 5

The last straw

That morning Kat got up and got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans a short sleeved shirt that read "Keep Staring I might do a trick" on the front. The shirt was loose around her body so she knew that her friends wouldn't notice anything wrong with her. Kat walked into the living room to find a note from Duke telling her that he went to work early and that she should go have fun with her friends and that he would be home in time for dinner like usual. Kat was relieved about that but she was still a little jump from last night and hoped none of her friends would notice. There was a knock at the door and Kat about had a heart attack.

"Who is it?" Kat asked shaking.

"It's me Joey open up." Joey said from the other side of the door.

"Holed on Joey." Kat said as she open the door to let him in.

"Is Duke around?!" Joey almost shouted which caused Kat to jump.

"Kat are you alright?" Joey asked very concerned about her.

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine." Kat said visible shaking now.

"No your not Kat your shaking. What happened?" Joey asked concerned about Kat's well being.

"Nothing Joey I'm fine." Kat said walking away from Joey.

Joey grabbed Kat by the shoulder and she screamed in pain and Joey immediately let go and looked at her with very concerned eyes.

"Kat what happen are you alright?" Joey asked wanting to know.

"No… I mean yes… I don't know." Kat said sinking down to her knees and started to cry.

"Please tell me what happen Kat. You can trust me." Joey said putting his hand under her chin.

"Oh Joey I'm scared." Kat cried out.

"Ssshhh… It's all right… No one's going to hurt you." Joey said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"AaaHhh!!" Kat screamed and pulled away from Joey.

Now Joey was really concerned about Kat she was in pain and he could see it in her eyes he had to find out what had happened but didn't have time to ask when Tristan walked in. Kat looked up to see both boys looking at her with so much concern in their eyes.

"What's wrong Kat?" Tristan asked knelling down next to Joey.

"Nothing is wrong I'm fine." Kat said standing up.

"No something is wrong please tell us." Joey and Tristan both pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong!" Kat said starting to cry again.

Joey had been at Kat and Duke's apartment all morning plus Tristan who had just arrived not an hour ago that afternoon. Just then Duke arrived home early with a bag of stuff from his game shop. He was surprised to see Joey and Tristan in his living room next to his girlfriend.

"Hey guys what's up?" Duke asked unsure what the two boys were doing there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!" Tristan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know what your talking about man." Duke said afraid of Tristan.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Tristan said pointing to Kat who was on the floor.

"Nothing is wrong I fell out of bed by accident this morning that's all." Kat said lying to the boys.

Duke knew the truth and was very afraid of Joey and Tristan because if they told Kaiba well lets just say Duke would be wishing he were dead by the time Kaiba was done with him.

"Do you want Joey and I to take you to the Doctors?" Tristan asked very concerned.

"No I'm fine I'm just swore that's all really guys I'm ok." Kat said smiling.

"Ok we believe you but if you need anything and Duke's not here you know my number." Joey said with a small smile.

"And you know mine as well." Tristan said also with a small smile.

"Alright I know call us if you need anything, right?" Kat asked walking over to Duke.

"Yeah, well we had better leave you two alone." Tristan and Joey said looking away.

"Bye guys see you probably tomorrow or later on tonight." Duke and Kat said waving goodbye to there friends.

With that said both boys left leaving Kat and Duke alone in the apartment. Kat was very afraid now that Joey and Tristan had left because that left her and Duke alone. Kat knew that as soon as Joey and Tristan were out of hearing range Duke was going to let her have it and hard.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" Duke asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Kat said calmly lifting her shirt to show Duke the huge bruise on her back.

"I'm so sorry baby girl I didn't mean to really." Duke said lightly touching her back.

"Then why did you do it?" Kat asked turning around to face him after she put her shirt back down.

"I don't know but I'm sorry. I promise never to hurt you again," Duke said taking her hand in his.

"I believe you Duke I really do." Kat said kissing him on the lips.

"I'm so sorry." Duke said crying on her shoulder.

Duke and Kat stayed that way for awhile not wanting to let go but deep down Kat knew he would be back to normal which meant she would be against the wall wishing she could leave this place.

-Outside Kat and Duke's apartment

Joey and Tristan were nervous about what was really going on between Kat and Duke in there apartment at night or when no one was around to witness what happened probably each night.

"Hey Joey do you think we should tell Kaiba?" Tristan asked very concerned about Kat.

"I don't know but I do know if Kaiba were to find out Duke would be dead." Joey said rubbing his head.

"Yeah but if we don't Kat could get hurt or worse." Tristan said honestly.

"I don't know man, I really don't know." Joey said complex about the whole thing.

"I wish you did." Tristan said looking up at Kat and Dukes apartment window.

"Let's go to Kaiba's place." Joey said after making up his mind.

"About time." Tristan said.

Both boys got into Tristan's car and headed for Kaiba's place to tell him what they found out then after they were done telling Kaiba they would go home for the night hoping and praying that nothing bad would happen tonight at Kat and Duke's apartment. Even though they both knew as soon as they told Kaiba what they found out he would head over to Kat and Duke's apartment and ring Duke's neck.

-Back at Kat and Duke's apartment at night

Kat was right Duke was back to him self she was already against the wall crying wishing someone would hear her screams of pain but no one ever heard her ever.

"Duke stop!!" Kat screamed in pain as she was shoved against the wall for the forth time that night.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Duke said shoving her hard against the wall.

"I'm sorry Duke." Kat said as she kneed him in the groin.

Duke dropped Kat to the ground and with little effort Kat got away for Duke before he could grab her again. Kat got out of the apartment before anything else could happen she grabbed her coat and her cell phone she would call someone anyone to come rescue her from this awful place she no longer called home.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: A call for help

Chapter 6

A call for help

Kat was finally far enough away from Duke that she could take a break from running for her life. She was breathing heard and she had no clue were she was but all she knew was that she was safe for now. Kat looked around and spotted something she recognized and hoped that the person who owned the building was still at work at this time of night. Kat climbed the steps up to Kaiba Corp's front door and hoped the doors where still unlocked, they were she went inside and headed for the elevator and purest the top floor button. _'Please god let Kaiba still be here and not some cleaning lady'_ Kat prayed as the elevator came to a stop on the top floor. Kat stepped out of the elevator and walked to the end of the hall were she saw a light coming from Kaiba's office.

"Kaiba?" Kat asked as she knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked not looking up from his stack of papers.

"Oh thank god it's you Kaiba!" Kat said happily walking into the large office.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked finally recognizing her voice.

"Please Kaiba help me." Kat said starting to cry from the pain coming from her back and shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked looking at her.

But before Kat answered him she fell to the floor and started crying uncontrollable. Kaiba was truly worried now especially since Kat was in his office asking for help and crying. He didn't waist any time he hurried over to her side and put his arm around her. Kat pulled away from Kaiba as he put his arm around her because it hurt too much to be touched by anyone. Kaiba noticed how scared she was and how much pain she was in, this put up a red flag signaling that something wasn't right and that Kat was shaking and crying.

"Kat tell me what's wrong?" Kaiba asked very worried about her.

"Duke he… he hurt me." Kat said still shaking.

"HE WHAT!!" Kaiba shouted and then regretted it as soon as he saw Kat duck her head.

"I'm so sorry Kat." Kaiba said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"AaaHhh!" Kat screamed in shear pain.

"What did he do to you?" Kaiba asked totally scared of the answer he was afraid of he would receive.

Kat stood up in front of Kaiba and removed her shirt to reveal the very nasty bruise on her back and shoulders. Kaiba gasped at the site of Kat's back it was covered in an assortment of bruises from new ones to older ones that were just now starting to fade away. _'Duke is dead when I find him!'_ Kaiba thought to himself as Kat put her shirt back on. Kaiba stood up from his position on the floor so that he was his full height in front of Kat.

"I'm so sorry Kat." Kaiba said wanting to comfort her.

Just then Kat through her arms around Kaiba and started crying into his chest. Kaiba gently put his arms around Kat holding her close to his body.

"Ssshhh… It's alright I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." Kaiba said lightly touching her back.

"K-Kaiba." Kat said through her sobs.

"Seto please call me Seto." Kaiba said kissing her on the top of the head.

"S-Seto, thank you." Kat said still crying against his chest.

There was another knock on the door and Kaiba really didn't want to deal with who ever it was at this point in time because right now all he wanted to do was take Kat to his mansion were Mokuba would be waiting.

"What is it?!" Kaiba said in an irritated voice.

"Kaiba?" Duke said very scared of what might happen to him.

"GET OUT! STAY AWAY FROM KAT!" Kaiba yelled turning around so that Kat was behind him.

"You don't understand Kaiba she's my girl." Duke said really wishing there was something between himself and Kaiba.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Kaiba yelled stepping closer to Duke.

"Kat please believe me I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." Duke said side stepping Kaiba.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DUKE!!" Kat said going behind Kaiba's desk trying to put space between her and Duke.

"Please…" But Kaiba came out of no wear and socked Duke in the jaw.

That was it Kaiba was done listening to Duke. So he did the only thing he could do to protect Kat from Duke he hit him he actusually hit him and hard the hit sent Duke against the wall with a thud. Duke leaned against the wall he was against for a moment holding his jaw and was very surprised that the normally rather quiet CEO of Kaiba Corp hit him.

"Duke stay away from her! Or so help me your going to regret it!" Kaiba said as he stood between Duke and Kat.

"Damn Kaiba you hit hard." Duke said standing up holding his sore jaw.

"Damn right I do and if you don't want hit again leave NOW!" Kaiba said stressing the last word.

"You can't protect her for ever." Duke said headed for the door.

"Wanna bet?!" Kaiba asked and four huge guards appeared in front of Duke at the door.

"Ok I'm leave call off your guards Kaiba." Duke said irritated.

Kaiba nodded and the guards moved away from the door so Duke could leave and leave he did because as soon as he got out the office door he ran straight for the elevator doors. Kaiba then turned his attention to Kat who was still behind his desk _'Poor Kat I wish I could do more for you other than what I'm doing now.'_ Kaiba thought to himself as he walked up to Kat giving her a reassuring smile.

"Kat lets go home." Seto said as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'm not going back to him." Kat said watching Seto closely.

"I'm not taking you back to him I would never do that to you." Seto said wrapping his coat around Kat's shoulders.

"Thank you Seto Kaiba for everything." Kat said kissing Seto on the cheek for the first time.

"Your welcome my dear Katrina." Seto said blushing.

Kat looked at Seto and just smiled she knew she would be safe with Seto and she also knew that if Duke tried to hurt her again Seto would send him flying through a wall next time plus the four guards that were watching over both of them as Seto picked up Kat in his strong arms. Kat lied her head on Seto's shoulder as they walked out of Kaiba Corp headed for the limo which would take all of them Seto, Kat and the guards to Kaiba Mansion.

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Repeating Thoughts

Chapter 7

Repeating Thoughts

Kat stayed in Seto's arms while they headed to Kaiba Mansion in the nice warm limo, this didn't seem to bother Seto because he was unwilling to let Kat out of his arms. Kat soon fell asleep in Seto's warm embrace.

_-Kat's Dream sequence beginning- _

_Kat was running for her life from something she couldn't see trying to escape the hunting voice that was speaking to her._

_"You will never get away from me!" a voice kept saying over and over._

_"Seto please come rescue me for this world, SETO?!" She would say hoping that he would in fact come to her aid and save her from her nightmares. _

_"He can't help you Kat he will never help you!" The voice said again. _

_"He will come rescue me I know he will!" She kept telling the voice. _

_"Then I will have to deal with him just as I have dealt with everything else." The voice laughed. _

_"No, I will not allow you to hurt Seto." She screamed at the unknown voice. _

_"You can't stop me!" The voice said getting rather angry with Kat for protesting._

_-End Kat's Dream sequence- _

Kat awoke with a jolt from her nightmare by a tender voice telling her that she was safe. Kat slowly opened her eyes to see Seto's gorgeous blue eyes fill with so much concern and… Love?!

"Seto?" Kat asked nuzzling closer to Seto's chest.

"Yes Kat?" Seto asked as he lightly pulled her closer to him.

"Please don't let him hurt me again." Kat asked in a small voice.

"I promise you he will never lay a hand on you again." Seto said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." Kat said putting her head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto just smile at Kat, as she got comfortable on his lap. Kat had nuzzled her way into the crock of Seto's neck, which she was starting to kiss gently, Seto gasped at the feeling of Kat's lips on his neck he tilted his head to the side so Kat could get better access to his neck with her lips. Kat wasn't trying to turn Seto on but she could tell she wasn't doing a good job of not turning him on because the fact that he was breathing differently and there was the fact she was able to feel him through he pants was the biggest indicator of what she was doing to him. Kat had stopped her assault of Seto's neck, which earned her a groan of disapproval for the young CEO that was cradling her body against his.

"I'm sorry Seto." Kat said waiting for him to hit/yell at her like Duke always did.

"F-f-for w-w-what?" Seto asked still in the daze that Kat had put him in.

"For coming on to you …" Kat stopped speaking seeing Seto's piecing blue eyes locked on to her own green eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Seto said bringing his hand up to her cheek.

"But…" Kat said but was cut off again but this time by a finger against her lips.

"To tell you the truth I don't mind." Seto said moving his finger away from her lips.

"You don't?" Kat asked seeing him blush.

"No… I liked it." Seto said turning even redder.

"Really?" Kat said giggling a little.

"Yes and that's because I-I- like you very much." Seto said kissing her cheek.

"I like you too Seto Kaiba." Kat said kissing him on the lips gently.

Seto was disappointed that Kat had stopped kissing him when she had he really wanted her to continue but he knew she had to stop because they had arrived at the mansion where Kat would live until she wanted to go live with one of her other friends. The bodyguards opened the limo doors to let the occupants out.

"Do you want me to take her Mr. Kaiba?" Asked one of the bodyguards.

"No it's alright Hiroyuki I got her." Seto said to the guard known as Hiroyuki.

"Seto? Where are we?" Kat asked nuzzling closer to Seto's neck.

"We are at my mansion where hopefully Mokuba is waiting." Seto said kissing her cheek.

"Oh ok, who are those four?" Kat asked pointing to the four bodyguards.

"I'll introduce you to them when we are inside, my love." Seto said with a smile.

"What did you say?" Kat asked wanting to hear him say it again.

"I called you _my love_." Seto said blushing yet again that night.

"Just checking." Kat said kissing his neck.

Seto managed to control himself as he grabbed his house key but found out it wasn't need because Mokuba had opened the door to let him in.

"Seto? What happened to Kat?" Mokuba asked very concerned about Kat.

"I'll explain lets go into the living room, ok?" Seto said still holding Kat in his arms.

"Joey and Tristan are here they said they needed to talk to you immediately." Mokuba said as they walked into the living room were Joey and Tristan were waiting.

Joey and Tristan looked up to see Kaiba caring Kat in his arms and Mokuba fallowed by four really big guys.

"What did Duke do to Kat?!" Joey and Tristan asked.

"You two knew about this?" Seto asked a little irritated.

"Yeah we found out just before we came here to tell you about it." Joey told him honestly.

"Really you and Tristan came here to tell me that." Seto asked as he sat down with Kat still in his arms.

Kat awoke to the sound of Mokuba's panicked voice and then the sound of Joey and Tristan's voices sounding afraid that something bad had happened to her.

"I'm fine I'm just sore." Kat said right out of the blue scaring everyone in the room.

"Kat you scared all of us don't do that." Seto said trying to calm his raging heart beat.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare any of you." Kat said giggling a little.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked knowing he should have taken her with him and Tristan.

"I am now." Kat said unwrapping her arms from around Seto's neck.

"Duke is dead!" Tristan said angry that Duke even thought of laying a hand on Kat.

"Seto can you please put me down?" Kat asked sweetly.

"Seto??" Joey and Tristan asked with wide eyes.

"Yes she just called me Seto and yes Kat I will put you down." Seto said as he put her next to him.

"Thank you." Kat said relaxing into the very comfortable couch.

Everyone smiled even the four bodyguards who where standing by the fireplace. Kat looked at them wondering who they were and since Seto was to busy watching her she decided to ask them who they were her self.

"Excuse me?" Kat asked looking at the four guards.

"Oh that's right I forgot to introduce you to them." Seto said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah you did." Kat said pocking him in the ribs with her finger.

"Kat, Joey, and Tristan I would like you to meet Kat's new bodyguards." Seto said pointing to the four guards.

"My bodyguards?" Kat asked looking at him funny.

"Yes your bodyguards. Mokuba and I already have two of our own, kinda." Seto said honestly.

"Ok. I still need to know their names, don't I?" Kat asked a little less puzzled.

"Of course." Seto said standing up and walking over to the four guards.

"This is Hiroyuki." Seto said pointing to the one beside him.

"Nice to meet you Kat." Hiroyuki said with a smile.

"This is Shawn." Seto said pointing to the guy next to Hiroyuki.

"Nice to meet you my lady Kat." Shawn said bowing to Kat.

"Suck up!" Hiroyuki said laughing.

"This is Alex." Seto said ignoring the other two men.

"Nice to meet ya." Alex said in a thick Australian accent.

"And this is Vincent." Seto said stepping up the last bodyguard.

"Nice to see you are still alive kiddo." Vincent said with a smile.

"Nice to see you as well Vincent." Kat said smiling at him.

"You two know each other?" Seto asked sitting back down by Kat.

"Yes Vincent is my brother." Kat told everyone honestly.

"Sorry Kaiba for not telling you sooner." Vincent told his employer.

"It's quite alright." Seto told Vincent honestly.

Everyone was talking about nothing really the bodyguards were watching Kat closely and where also watching everyone else as they scanned the room, until Kat screamed in sheer pain drawing there attention back to herself.

"Aaahhh!" Kat screamed as she moved the wrong way.

"What's wrong with my little sister?" Vincent asked getting angry.

"Duke Devlin is what happened to Kat." Seto said looking at Kat's shaking body.

"What did he do to her?!" Vincent almost demanded.

"He did this to me." Kat said standing up and taking off her shirt.

Everyone in the room gasped, except Seto, at the site of Kat's badly bruise back and shoulders. Everyone was furious about what Kat was showing them and they all wanted to strangle Duke for the pain he had inflicted up on Kat, just because he clamed he loved her.

"Are you alright little sister?" Vincent asked concern lased through out his words.

"I am now that I'm away from Duke." Kat said as she tried to control another urge to scream again.

"Duke is going to pay for what he did to you." Joey said locking eyes with Kaiba.

"That he is." Seto agreed with Joey.

"Hey Kaiba, what if Duke comes here to get Kat?" Tristan asked knowing Duke would do such a thing.

"Just let him try to take Kat away from me and he'll regret ever setting eyes on her." Seto said with an evil smile gracing his lips.

Seto was determined to prove his intension that if Duke tried anything he himself would see to Duke's punishment, which wouldn't be very nice at all considering what he could do to Duke with out ever touching the bustard.

End Chapter 7


End file.
